minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
World Gone Wrong Part 1: Stuck in your Head
Author’s note ''' '''Okay, I have been playing Minecraft and there are several worlds out there that I have made. But a sliver of a fraction are dangerous. No one would be dumb enough to go there, but the world take the players by force, and not let them back until every last drop of blood leaves their body. There are places that are so incredibly dangerous that the internet itself won’t want us to know about. Somethings have to remain, undiscovered. Somethings have to remain, a mystery. If you try to mess with these rules your soul will be another addition to death's cart. Part 1: Dragged Into the Abyss “Don’t be chicken! Get on in!” Josh said. I went into what seemed like an incredibly deep cave. I created steps, torches, and I got a pre-made pickaxe in my hand. I made myself leather boots that fit perfectly and knowing that I will soon be exploring the bottom of the cave made me turn my uncertainty into delight. ' '''I walked down the steps of the cave when Josh started a conversation. ' '“You know” he started, “I don’t want to sound like a cliche but I saw a weird sign at the top of the cave.” he murmured. ' '“Oh boy, what does it say?” I said sounding VERY annoyed that my friend was gonna try to pull the same prank he did a few days ago. He tried to make me think that Herobrine was in our world! What bologna! Gobble Smack! ' '“Llorona ' 'Azul ” He said. ' '“That means ‘Weeping Blue’ in Spanish, probably just something your friends left in this world. I don’t know what you are trying to get me duped into but lets keep walking.” I said. ' '“Okay, but don’t say me when the boogeyman gets you.” Josh said jokingly. ' '''Not long after, we found ourselves in the middle of the trail to the bottom of this huge cave. Josh said something that made me stop for him. “There is this tune that I have been hearing since we hit the halfway mark. It’s really disturbing and, GOSH! UGH, IT’S FREAKING ANNOYING.” John was sticking his finger into his ear, and I can hear his chain boots stomping on the floor of the trail, “Just Ignore it, it will go away. I got some disks for you to listen to.” I took the disks out of the wooden chest, and gave it to him. ''' '''He calmed down instantly. “I can still hear it, but its not as strong as before.” He said. I gave a sigh of relief, We went further down into the cave, and we built a tiny house that fit the both of us which we stayed in for the rest of the night. '-----------------------------------------------------The Next Day------------------------------------------------------' Apparently, this cave was bigger than I thought because the trail was incredibly long. My feet hurt, I have a crick in my neck and my sword felt heavier with every step. Josh looked absolutely fine though, he was out of bed before 7 and here I am feeling like I’m 85 years old. ' '“C’mon you lazy butt!” Josh hollered. ' '“UGHHHHHH.” I moaned. I sound like a zombie on steroids as I got out of bed and followed Josh deeper into the cave. Not long later he heard the tune again. As malicious and dark as before. However this time, he said the tune sounded like words. Words of a book, or a cliche saying or even a ritual, who knows? ' '“AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH this TUNE it’s too much!” Josh screamed. Man, I wish I had Q-tips or something for him. ' '''Josh however, ran. Where, I have no knowledge of that, but he was sprinting at a speed that I have no idea how he could’ve achieved. ' '''I walked for what seemed like miles. I found a disc, and played it. It was a voice memo. “ Im sorry She was taken by the noise that was so stuck in her head. She can’t get it out. /we went into some cave one morning not expecting anything out of the normal, but Ariana, he heard this noise that was so untoward, and the noise had such an extreme evil that not even magic can break. ''' '''I will play the tune she sent me before she ran off into the abyss.” I listened to the tune, it sounded like the death cry of a dragon. Moaning with sorrow, but an incredible anger. I don’t know why this did not affect me. ' '“Llorona Azul, crying blue. I ran after her but she was too fast. I ran out of the cave, and I called her name. No response. But, I can hear a scraping sound. Like someone is scratching their hand cross a ro…” There was utter silence. The recording ended. I went a bit further down the cave. However, I stopped at a sign that says “Llorona Sangre”. “Crying Blood” in Spanish. ' '''But there, I saw Josh, with a Satanic smile that I will never forget. ' '''That Evil smile That untoward smile ''' '''That smile that looks like something has taken over him. Ending Note Have you ever felt that feeling that something is just stuck with you? Always be brave enough to fight it, or you will never see the light. Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Supernatural Category:BlueHeart7693